


Письма из колонии

by morcabre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Epistolary, M/M, The Tomb-Colonies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Из-за Человека-паука случилось немало скандальных историй, а жители Павшего Лондона не уставали выражать своё неодобрение. Но когда его личность становится известна всем, Питеру Паркеру не остается ничего, кроме как сбежать в колонии гробницы, подальше от поднятой шумихи. Покидая город, он и не предполагал, как сложится его жизнь дальше.





	

25 июля 1894

Дорогая Мэри Джейн,

Тетушка сообщила мне, что ты спрашивала, куда я пропал. Признаться, мне даже не приходило в голову, что до тебя еще не дошла эта мерзкая история. Впрочем, это хорошо, что ты услышишь ее от меня.

Долгое время ты была единственной, кто знал о моем альтер-эго, однако я так и не рассказал тебе, как это случилось. Теперь же, когда моя тайна известна всему Лондону (и факт того, что все о ней знают, похоже, избежал только твоих ушей), я поймал себя на желании в каком-то смысле восстановить прежнее положение дел, рассказав тебе эту историю. Она началась с того, что я тайком пробрался в Дом Колоколов. Это не должно было быть просто, но мне кажется, я с такой легкостью это совершил как раз потому, что никому до меня (я льщу себе этой мыслью) не приходило в голову провернуть нечто подобное, так что никто даже не думал сомневаться в моих словах. Я довольно быстро пришел к выводу, что притягательность этого места обусловлена лишь избирательностью Мистера Колокола, потому что там оказалось довольно скучно. Однако мне довелось пережить одну интересную встречу — с закутанной в шелк женщиной, которая поспешила сообщить мне, что видела во сне мою смерть. Но это бы не привлекло мое внимание — в конце концов, что такое смерть, если б она не начала говорить о моих родителях и о том, как они умерли.

О, я знаю, что ты думаешь сейчас, но она не показалась мне ни сумасшедшей, ни глупой. И, Мэри Джейн, нужно ли мне говорить что-то еще? Мы общались неделями, она познакомила меня со своими исследованиями скорбных пауков и их Совета, она рассказывала мне о своих снах — о пауках, следящих с крыш за моей матерью, о том, как мои родители отправились навстречу своей судьбе. Я не дослушал до конца, но я последовал туда и назад вернулся кем-то другим. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе об этой ночи.

Ты знаешь, что было дальше. Но должен признать, несмотря на все твои попытки заставить меня отказаться от этого, несмотря на то, сколько раз ты называла меня сумасшедшим, когда я решил, что отныне буду защищать жителей Лондона, я и представить не мог, что все закончится этим! Не буду скрывать, открытая враждебность и оскорбления, и все эти статейки в Лондонском Вестнике ранили меня, но пока это все было направлено на Человека-паука, я мог с этим справиться, ведь никто из них не знал, кто я на самом деле. Но теперь маска сорвана (в прямом смысле, моя благодарность Королям-рыбакам), и вся эта ненависть обрушилась на меня! Мне посоветовали, хотя это, скорее, звучало как приказ, покинуть Лондон. На следующий же день я сел на корабль, и вот я здесь — в колонии-гробнице. Раньше это место интересовало меня, но я и представить не мог, что окажусь здесь при таких обстоятельствах.

Я остановился в прибрежном городке. Никаких слов не хватит, чтоб передать, как ужасно это место. Улицы грязны, здесь слишком тихо, все как будто покрыто пылью, и разумы живущих здесь — в том числе. Кругом полусгнившие мужчины и женщины, которые только и могут, что жаловаться или от скуки сражаться на дуэлях. С ними и поговорить нельзя, потому что даже самые интеллигентные на вид каждые десять минут забывают, о чем шла речь. Я могу лишь надеяться, что мое пребывание здесь временно.

Питер.

***

3 августа 1894

Мэри Джейн,

Я писал Говорливому Викарию и знакомым тетушки, но никто из них не торопится меня обнадежить. Я не знаю, что еще могу предпринять, находясь здесь, но заставлять других пытаться что-то решить было бы неправильно. Я чувствую, будто вынужден просить прощения, и при этом не ощущаю за собой никакой вины. А ты? Думаешь ли ты, что я провинился перед достопочтенными жителями Лондона? Признаюсь, мой способ путешествия через город был довольно неортодоксальным, зато эффективным. И так ли уж странно то, что я могу передвигаться по стенам и стрелять паутиной, по сравнению с тем, что вытворяют иные лондонцы?

Жизнь здесь сера и скучна, мне было бы совершенно нечего рассказать тебе, если б сегодня не произошло кое-что неожиданно яркое.

Я шел по одной из улиц к почтамту, когда услышал громкий голос. «О, новенький», — крикнул кто-то сверху. Я поднял голову и обнаружил на крыше одного из зданий странного человека (по крайней мере, я думаю, что когда-то он был человеком). Незнакомец спрыгнул с крыши и приземлился передо мной. К счастью, здание было не таким уж высоким (не могу вспомнить, но думаю, не выше двух этажей), но я услышал подозрительный хруст, как будто в его теле только что сломалась как минимум пара костей. Не смотря на это, он выпрямился как ни в чем не бывало и подошел ко мне. Готов поклясться, что за его бинтами скрывалась широкая улыбка. И что за бинты это были! Его ноги были замотаны окрашенными в ярко-красный цвет полосами ткани. Мне стыдно в этом признаться, но мне сразу пришла на ум Грешная Дженни и ее красные чулки, и я задался вопросом, что еще у них может быть общего (надеюсь, ты сейчас покраснела, потому что, судя по тому, как горели мои щеки, я тогда залился краской быстрее, чем закончилась эта мысль). Бинты выше были окрашены попеременно в красное и черное, и в отличие от большинства колонистов, еще не лишенных окончательно скромности и приличий, ни единой нитки поверх. Как ты понимаешь, пока он пытался разговорить меня, мне предоставилась прекрасная возможность рассмотреть его фигуру.

Мэри Джейн, не торопись хвататься за бумагу и строчить мне гневные письма: я все сам прекрасно понимаю. Какой бы впечатляющей не была эта самая фигура, заводить знакомство с одним из них — глупая затея. К тому же, моим приоритетом сейчас должно быть возвращение в Лондон. Я отвязался от него довольно быстро и не думаю, что мы еще встретимся.

Питер.

***

17 августа 1894

Мэри Джейн,

Написал по твоему совету Герцогине. Ответа пока нет.

Что же касается твоего вопроса — да, замотанный в красно-черные бинты незнакомец повстречался мне опять. Он поймал меня, когда я опять занимался отправкой бесконечных писем, и начал отпускать пошлые шуточки и делать комплименты моему внешнему виду. Не знаю, в том ли дело, что я давно ни с кем толком не разговаривал, или в том, что иногда он на самом деле довольно забавный, но я не торопился избавиться от него, пока не начал думать о тебе и о том, что напишу в моем следующем письме.

Я не пытаюсь сказать, что испугался твоего осуждения. Мэри Джейн, я не допускаю ни тени сомнений, что получу твою безусловную поддержку, на какие бы безумства не толкнуло меня Подземье, но от одного взгляда на него любой бы решил, что я веду себя как абсолютный идиот, если не пытаюсь держаться подальше. С этими мыслями я попытался отвязаться от него, но он заныл, как обиженный ребенок, и предложил мне дуэль. Я согласился. У меня не вызывала сомнений моя победа, ведь я теперь намного сильнее любого человека или жителя колоний, и это показалось мне отличным способом сбросить с себя усталость и напряжение этих последних недель. По нему было видно, что моя сила удивила его, но, что вызвало удивление уже у меня, мне показалось, что ему это понравилось. Наверное, он давно не сражался с достойным противником, и я, в общем-то, тоже. Поэтому, так ли уж это удивительно, что мы встретились снова?

Мэри Джейн, письма — это далеко не все. Мне очень одиноко здесь, и Дэдпул (так он называет себя) — единственный, с кем можно поговорить и на ком, к тому же, можно выместить свое отчаяние и злость. Мы встречались почти каждый день, гуляли по улицам, смеялись, дрались, и я теперь уже не сомневаюсь, что увижу его снова.

Питер.

***

19 августа 1894

Мэри Джейн,

Все наши встречи начинались с того, что Дэдпул находил меня, но сегодня я неожиданно для себя самого нарушил эту традицию. Я прогуливался по местному рынку, когда заметил его в толпе, что не так уж и сложно, учитывая ярко-красный цвет его бинтов. Он стоял ко мне спиной и то ли спорил, то ли издевался над одним из торговцев. Я решил сделать ему сюрприз и подкрасться незаметно. Я подошел совсем близко и заметил выбивающийся кусочек ткани на затылке. Не знаю, что заставило меня это сделать, но я дернул за него. Неожиданно для нас обоих бинты, скрывающие лицо Дэдпула, размотались. Он подскочил на месте и завизжал, поверь мне, это слово абсолютно точно описывает то, что произошло. От этого неожиданного звука меня посетила какая-то безумная веселость, но в этот момент он повернулся ко мне. Наши взгляды впервые встретились, но что еще более важно, я впервые увидел его лицо.

Я не знаю, как это описать, и нужно ли делать это вообще. Шрамы, которыми он покрыт... Мэри Джейн, это даже не шрамы, это раны. Болезненно-красные, истекающие какой-то мерзостью, они покрывают все его лицо, и я не сомневаюсь — не только лицо. Они выглядят так, будто все еще причиняют ему боль, и я не могу перестать об этом думать. Но больше, чем его вид и больше, чем его боль, мои мысли занимает взгляд, с которым он на меня посмотрел. Он был в ужасе, Мэри Джейн. И он сбежал.

Тогда я побежал за Дэдпулом, но нагнал его только на берегу. Он уже замотал свое лицо и сидел прямо на земле, сгорбившись. Мне показалось, что я услышал речь, и я подкрался поближе. Он как будто с кем-то спорил, все время просил заткнуться и оставить его в покое. Я был совершенно не готов, я не знал, что сказать. Так что в этот раз сбежал я.

Питер.

***

7 сентября 1894

Дорогая Мэри Джейн,

Вернуть расположение Дэдпула получилось не сразу. Я не писал так долго потому, что был всецело увлечен этим делом. Я бы принес извинения, но думаю, если ты и была обижена, упомянутая мной причина смягчит твое недовольство.

Ему успешно удавалось скрываться от меня несколько дней, а когда я наконец-то поймал его, оказалось, что он делал это не потому, что был зол на мой недальновидный поступок, а потому, что ему было безумно стыдно передо мной. Должен признаться, до этого я не задумывался, что кого-то из них может беспокоить внешность. Конечно, они не торопятся снять свои бинты и продемонстрировать себя публике, но мне казалось, это вызвано скромностью и приличиями, а не стыдом. И как иронично, что я, больше, чем месяц назад пострадавший от того, что с меня сорвали маску, теперь сделал это сам по отношению к Дэдпулу. Я чувствую такую вину перед ним, а он отказывается слушать.

Как бы там ни было, хоть и не сразу, но мне удалось убедить его восстановить наше знакомство. Но думаю, ты согласишься со мной, что сорванная с кого-то маска, прямо и фигурально, не может не привести к большей близости, так что оно продолжилось на новых условиях. Несколько дней спустя я впервые пригласил Дэдпула к себе домой, и теперь он побывал здесь уже неоднократно. Я рассказал ему свою историю, и он тут же потребовал показать костюм и устройство, с помощью которого я стреляю паутиной. Следующей ночью по крышам мы лазали уже вдвоем, и ни одного удивлённого взгляда не обратилось в нашу сторону. Я не знаю, вызвано ли это тем, что жители города привычны к гораздо более странным вещам или тем, что они привычны к Дэдпулу, но мне все равно. Впервые за долгое время я чувствовал себя свободным и счастливым, и я не собирался портить это чувство размышлениями.

Со временем мне удалось уговорить Дэдпула снимать бинты, скрывающие его лицо, когда он у меня дома. В конце концов, я уже видел, что под ними. Я узнал, что у него бывают «хорошие» и «плохие» дни. Я уже видел «плохой», когда впервые сорвал с него бинты, пусть и не намеренно. В «хороший» его кожа принимает почти нормальный цвет, и раны, покрывающие его тело, закрываются и становятся похожими на шрамы.

Сегодня он снова посетил мой дом, и я поцеловал его. Сначала Дэдпул застыл, и я испугался, что совершил глупейшую ошибку, но затем он ответил. Предупреждая твой вопрос, я прекрасно понимал, как он выглядит, и понимал, что это должно было меня остановить. Но он стал по-настоящему дорог мне, и то, как сильно он меня обнимал, свидетельствует о его привязанности ко мне. Из нас двоих я был тем, кто прервал поцелуй, и тогда его руки потянулись к пуговицам моей одежды. Я охотно позволил себя раздеть, хотя уговорить Дэдпула избавиться от покрывающих его тело бинтов оказалось гораздо сложнее. Он прикасался к моей коже так нежно, самыми кончиками пальцев, и целовал, как будто я — его давно утраченная душа, которую он наконец-то нашел. Я лишь могу надеяться, что мои прикосновения доставили ему хотя бы половину этого удовольствия. Мы ласкали друг друга руками, пока не кончили оба, и хоть сегодня мы ограничились этим, не сомневаюсь — когда до тебя дойдет это письмо, мы займемся чем-то гораздо более интересным.

(Я пишу это лишь потому, что знаю — ты все равно потребовала бы подробностей. Пожалуйста, прими меры, чтобы это письмо не попало в чужие руки).

Сейчас Дэдпул в моей спальне, не спит, он вообще очень мало спит, но дожидается меня. С учетом того, что только что между нами произошло, его позабавило мое острое желание немедленно отправиться писать письма, и мне уже давно пора присоединиться к нему.

Что касается твоих вопросов о моем возвращении в Лондон, я написал столько писем, сколько не писал за всю жизнь, и ни от одного из них нет никакого толку. Одна мысль об этом вызывает во мне такое раздражение, что я не хочу говорить ни слова больше. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

Питер.

***

12 ноября 1894

Дорогая Мэри Джейн,

Я знаю, что давно не писал, и надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это. Но мне было о чем подумать, а все остальное время мое внимание всецело занимал Дэдпул. Мы все так же близки, и с тех пор, как он перестал бояться, что я убегу при любой представившейся возможности, он начал открываться передо мной, и мы стали только ближе. Но я хотел написать не о нем.

Мэри Джейн, я здесь так долго, что почти стал забывать, как выглядит Лондон. И мне не хотелось писать об этом, но последний месяц я думал о том, чтобы остаться.

Выслушай меня. Я не забыл охватившее меня отчаяние и тоску, и все еще временами чувствую безумную злость за то, как со мной обошлись, но даже если каким-то чудом меня примут обратно, еще одно чудо не случится, и никто не забудет о произошедшем. Мне придется навсегда оставить свой костюм. И что тогда? До конца жизни делать гравюрки для Лондонского Вестника, прозябая в захолустных комнатках над книжным магазином? Как бы странно это ни звучало, здесь я впервые за долгое время чувствую себя счастливым. Вини в этом безразличие жителей, серость этого места, все, что угодно, но, потому ли, что никому, кроме Дэдпула, нет до меня дела, или потому, что это место гораздо охотнее готово принять странности других, здесь я свободен быть тем, кто я есть. И я не могу сказать того же о Лондоне. Мэри Джейн, я как будто только сейчас понял, кто я и зачем я здесь. Я не знаю, верю ли в судьбу, но все, что случилось со мной, как будто случилось лишь затем, чтоб привести меня сюда. И пусть мое пребывание здесь омрачали боль, отчаяние и злость, я по-своему благодарен тем неприятностям, из-за которых вынужден был сюда уехать.

Я не говорю, что не буду скучать по тебе и тетушке, но ничто не мешает вам приезжать время от времени (я хочу познакомить тебя с Дэдпулом). Но пока таковым остается мое решение, и я не думаю, что оно изменится, во всяком случае, не скоро.

На этом прощаюсь. Я продолжу писать тебе бесконечные письма и буду надеяться, что ты захочешь посетить наш тусклый безнадежный край, который мы с Дэдпулом небезуспешно пытаемся оживить, а потому — до скорого.

Питер.


End file.
